La naissance d'un mage
by Francois Xavier
Summary: Harry est ente en 6 ème années a Poudlars mais il va faire la rencontre de 4 sorciers qui vont changer sa vie


Dès qu'il eut lut le mot écrit sur la bague le tableau pivota. Derrière se trouvait une grosse porte en chêne. Harry l'ouvrit, il se retrouva alors dans une salle qui ressemblait par sa décoration au dortoir de Gryffondors les couleurs dominantes était le rouge et l'argent .La salle était composé d'une belle cuisine avec de nombreux livres de recette et des sortilèges adaptés, d'une salle à manger et on pouvait deviner une chambre. Il y avait une porte dans la salle à manger, une fois ouverte Harry se retrouva dans une pièce a étage de forme arrondie avec en son centre un bureau fait d'une table de chêne avec des pieds en forme de patte de Lyon. La pièce contenait des milliers de livre rangé dans une bibliothèque qui semblait avoir été faite d'un bloc, on accédait aux étages supérieurs par des échelles. Les livres était rangé par catégorie, potion, métamorphose duel, enchantement, sortilège, magie noir, magie blanche, magie de l'esprit et d'autre sujet que Harry ne connaissait encore pas. La seul parti du bureau qui n'était pas rempli de livre était un mur en face du bureau, il laissait un portrait représentant le portrait de Godric Gryffondors .A peine avait Harry avait-t 'il posé sur lui qu'il s'activa .

-Bonjour Harry .

-Bonjour Monsieur Gryffondor .

-Pas de monsieur Harry je suis ton ancêtre, je et demanderai donc de m'appeler Godric .

-D'accord Godric .

-Le processus a été rapide avec toi, je dois dire que j'étais impatient de te connaitre avec tous ce que j'ai entendu dire sur toi.

-Je ne comprends pas Monsieur comment puis-je être votre descendant ?

-Eh bien Harry, mon petits fils n'a eu qu'une fille qui s'est marié à un Potter qui descendait lui directement des Peverell c'est comme cela que le sang de Gryffondor c'est retrouvé dans celui des Potter.

-Mon père vous a-t-il rencontré ?

-Oui Harry j'ai vu ton père mais seulement à partir de ca 7 ème année, il était très doué notamment en métamorphose été très sympathiques. Bon Harry, ne parlons pas maintenant du passé mais du présent. La tâche qui t'attend est immense et il est d'une importance capital que tu réussie à accomplir ta destinée. Pour cela tu vas avoir accès à mes connaissances et mon pouvoir magique qui sont recueilli dans les 2 livres présent sur le bureau. Tu retiendras tous ce qui y est inscrit grâce à un sortilège que j'ai inventé. De plus tu boiras une potion contenant mon pouvoir magique mais avant j'aimerai voir ce dont tu es déjà capable. Lance un patronus cela reflète en générale la puissance du sorcier .

-_Expecto patronum _. Le cerf d'Harry éblouie la pièce.

-Impressionnant fur les paroles de Godric . Je n'ai moi-même, jamais eu une puissance supérieur à la tienne je pense qu'elles sont Impe prés équivalentes ,je n'ai jamais eu d'héritier aussi puissant que toi avec ma puissance en plus ,ta puissance va être phénoménale ,tu vas devoir apprendre à la contrôler ,car cela pourrait être dangereux . Bon je pense que la 1 ère chose que tu dois faire est de lire les livres que je t'ai laissé si tu as la moindre question n'hésite pas .

Harry se lança immédiatement dans la lecture des 2 livres que Godric que lui avait laissé, il était tous les deux très épais. Comme prévu au fur a mesure de sa lecture, Harry assimilé toutes les connaissances c'était une étrange sensation de retenir tous ce que l'on lisait. Au bout de 2 heures, Godric lui demanda de s'arrêter et de reprendre le lendemain pour qu'il ne mélange pas tous. Pour l'instant, il avait étudié des sortilèges et bouclier d'une extrême complexité qui pourrait lui être très utile en duel .Il rejoint la grande salle et avec Ronne et Hermionne critiquèrent Ombrage . Hermione se disait très inquiète car ce qu'il étudiait ne répondait pas au programme des buses et qu'en cas d'attaque aucun élève ne pourrait résister convenablement. De plus Hermionne se montrait scandalisé par les propos de Ombrage qui traité ouvertement Harry et Dumbeldore de menteur et les accuser de vouloir s'emparer du ministère. Neville disait qu'il allait demander à d'autres professeurs des cours pour pouvoir apprendre a se défendre convenablement . Ronne lui dit que c'était sans espoir mais Neville voulait essayé. Les cours se suivait normalement ,Harry montrait a chaque fois ses connaissance mais surtout sa facilité déconcertante a réussir tous les exercices du 1 er coup qui étonnait ses professeurs ,il recevait inci a chaque cour l'autorisation de commencer ses devoirs mais c'était plutôt de les finir vu la facilité avec laquelle il expliquait et démontrer .Hermionne se montrait très envieuse de Harry ,elle qui apprenait tous les livres par cœur ne pouvait faire face a l'intelligence scandaleuse d'Harry. Harry continua la lecture des 2 livres de Godric ,lorsqu'il eut finit au moment de mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris il reçu des directives de Godric.

-Je te conseille Harry de te créer toi-même une baguette, tu feras ainsi plus cœur avec elle. Tu trouveras le processus de fabrication dans un de mes livres. Cela va me permettre de t'expliquer comment marche la bibliothèque tu vois le parchemin vierge couleur or posé sur le bureau ?

- Oui Godric .

-Eh bien il s'agit en fait d'une sorte de livre de recherche tu y inscris des mots clés et le parchemin t'y inscrit les livres correspondant et leur emplacement. Vas-y essai.

Harry inscrivit les mots baguette et fabrication, sur le parchemin s'inscrivit alors le titre du livre et son auteur : « la baguette magique et sa fabrication par Godric Gryffondor » 124 D .Harry alla chercher le livre qui se trouvait au tout dernier étage de la bibliothèque. Le livre conseillai de choisir un bois qui évoquait quelque chose pour soi ,puis de mettre a l'intérieur de la baguette ,un petit morceau d'être vivant ,cela pouvait être une plume ,une feuille, des cheveux, du sang … . Puis grâce à divers sortilèges on mettait en relation le cœur de la baguette , son bois de manière a en faire une âme vivante .Harry décida d'aller dans la foret interdites pour trouver du bois ,il avait décidé de prendre du chêne symbole de noblesse ,de longévité et de dureté. Il découpa un morceau de chêne de 30 cm et demi et se promit de réfléchir demain à ce qu'il allait mettre à l'intérieur de sa baguette .La 1 ère semaine se termina et Harry décida d'aller voir Dumbeldore . Celui-ci le félicita pour son excellent début d'année en effet Harry avait obtenue des optimal dans toutes les matières excepté la DFCM ou Ombrage ne lui mettait que des T = Troll. Mais Dumbeldore n'y prêta même pas attention et lui demanda si tout se déroulait bien .Harry avait décidé de mettre Dumbeldore au courant pour la chambre de Godric après tous il le savait peut être déjà.

-Monsieur ,en fait si je suis venu c'est pour vous parler de quelque chose qui doit rester secret.

-Eh bien Harry je peux t'assurer que rien de te ce que tu me diras ne sortira de cette pièce.

-Voilà professeur, cette été lorsque je suis allée a Gringotts avec Siruis , j'ai trouvé dans ma voute principale 4 bagues qui dès que je les ait enfilé à mon doigt ,on disparut. Et il y environ 10 jours lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlars une de ses bagues est réapparu et ma montrait un chemin dans le château que j'ai suivi. Je suis arrivé devant le portrait d'un lion et la bague m'a donné un mot de passe. En fait Professeur j'ai découvert la chambre des secrets de Godric Gryyfondor et par la même occasion que j'étais son dernier descendant encore en vie.

-Harry tout d'abord je dois te dire que je savais que les Potter étaient les descendant de Gryffondor, cela se manifeste à chaque nouvelle génération des Potter car tous leur de leur passage a l'école ont été repartit dans la maison Gryfondor. Par contre j'ignorais que Gryffondor avait aménagé une salle secrète dans le château.

-Si vous voulez Professeur je peux vous y emmener pour vous montrait à quoi ressemble la salle .

-Cela serait un immense honneur Harry .Je pense que personne d'autre qu'un Potter n'est entré dans cette salle depuis plus de 600 ans .

Harry avait donc emmené Dumbeldore dans la chambre, celui-ci fut enthousiasmé par la bibliothèque de Godric qui traitait de magie oublie de tous et comportait même les sortilèges personnelle de Godric Gryyfondor l'un des 5 plus grand sorciers de l'histoire. Dumbeldore resta dans la bibliothèque pendant 2 heures .

-Harry laisse-moi avant tout de remercier de m'avoir montré cette salle en tant qu'ancien directeur de la maison Gryfondor c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu voir cette pièce. Et puis je dois dire que je suis heureux que cela soit toit qui accès à un tel savoir et une telle puissance magique ,je suis très fière de toi.

-Merci professeur mais vous pourrez revenir quand vous voudrez et puis je vous promet de faire bonne usage de ce que j'ai appris dans cette salle.

-je sais que je peux compter sur toi Harry. Bien, maintenant excuse-moi mais je dois m'entretenir avec les professeurs pour assurer la sécurité de Poudlars.

-Pourquoi professeur celle mise en place par les fondateurs ne suffisent –elles plus ?Vous savez pourtant quelles sont d'une puissance inouïe.

-En faite Harry il semble qu'avec le temps, les défenses du château s'épuisent, pour tout dire les défenses des fondateurs cesseront d'exister, celons mes information celle de Pourstoufle aurait déjà lâché et pour les autres ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Je pourrais m'en occuper professeur avec l'aide de Godric je suis sûr que je peux protéger l'école mieux que qui conte dans le monde magique même vous sans vouloir vous offensez.

-Si tu penses que tu peux y arriver Harry je te donne carte blanche, tu seras donc liberer de cours pour le restant de la semaine.

-Je vous remercie pour cette confiance professeur.

-Ce n'est rien Harry mais comprend bien que tu as maintenant sur tes épaule la vie de tous les élèves de cette école bon je te laisse te préparer.

-Tu as entendu Godric ?

-Oui Harry, je vais t'aider, mais pour cela tu vas devoir terminer ta baguette et ensuite boire ma fiole qui te donnera la puissance nécessaire pour remettre en place les enchantements autour du château contrairement a ce qu'a dit le directeur actuels nous nous sommes tous les 4 associes pour mettre en place les enchantements mais et c'est peut-être de la que vient l'erreur nous avons installé 4 charmes différent. Termine ta baguette, nous verrons ensuite.

Harry se mit au travail il avait décidé de conserver la plume de phoenix de son ancienne baguette, mais d'y ajouter en plus un poil de lion qui avait appartenu à Godric lorsqu'il se transformait sous sa forme animagnus. Une fois le cœur assemblé Harry avait utilisé plusieurs sort de brossage et de polissage, sa baguette était maintenant d'un brun couleur meurisier. Une fois sa baguette terminé, Godric lui donna les nouvelles informations.

-Bien maintenant Harry tu vas boire la fiole qu'y se trouve tout en haut de la bibliothèque.

Harry la but et sentit tous de suite une sensation bizarre, un souffle chaut grondait a l'intérieur de son corps.

-Bien Harry, je vais maintenant t'aider a canaliser cette puissance et à la maitriser . Tu vas déjà lancer des sort minimes comme le sortilège de lévitation, des que Harry eut prononcé la formule le parchemin que Harry avait enchanté fonça a une telle vitesse qu'il en cassa le carreau sur le quelle il avait atterri. Bien je pense que tu comprends toute la difficulté de la chose mais avec de l'entrainement tu y arriveras. C'est comme ça qu'Harry s'entraina toute la nuit, le matin il y arrivait enfin. Il n'alla pas au cours comme convenu, il avait été dit aux autres élèves qu'il était atteint d'une maladie contagieuse et qu'il serait rétabli dans une semaine. C'est comme cela qu'Harry fit le 1 er jour un inventaire des protections en place autour du château, il avait été convenu avec Godric et Dumbeldore que seraient supprimées toutes les protections en place car si on laissait trop d'enchantement ils s'épuiseraient entre eux. C'est comme cela que Harry se rendit compte de la quantité de sort qui entourait Poudlars ,on pouvait s'supposer qu'il avait été mis en place par différents directeurs ,professeurs qui pensait ainsi du mieux qu'il pouvait protéger Poudlars mais c'était le contraire qui s'était produit.

Apres avoir fait l'inventaire il passa près d'une journée à les démanteler et n'avait laissé en place que ceux mis en place par les fondateurs on voyait déjà que les enchantements étaient plus efficace mais malheureusement il avait été trop sérieusement endommagé. Harry passa la journée suivante avec Godric qui lui expliqua dans le détail les enchantements au quelle il devait procéder, il était d'une extrême complexité, demandait un maniement de baguette très précis, une intonation particulière, et une quantité magique si importante que l'on se sentait vidé après leur réalisation. Godric se laissa aller a de petite précision historique en expliquant que la création de telle sort leur avait pris environ 3 mois à tous les 4 et qu'il les avaient placé tous les 4 a intervalle d'une semaine. C'est pourquoi il avait été décidé qu'Harry n'en mettrait en place qu'un par jours pour conserver une puissance importante. Le premier sort était une sorte de muraille extérieur invisible qui empêchait toute personne étrangère à l'école d'y pénétrait sans autorisation du directeur. Il avait été décidé qu'Harry réaliserait l'enchantement en pleine nuit pour ne pas être vu des autres élèves. C'est pourquoi à 2 heures du matin on retrouva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie un Harry extrêmement tendu prêt à réaliser l'acte magique le plus puissant qu'il n'avait jamais eu à produire. Lorsqu'Harry prononça la formule, une lumière d'une couleur or apparu et alla entourer les murs du château et du parc. Une fois que la lumière eut entouré tous le parc celle si vira au bleu pendant environ 5 minutes puis disparu. Tous c'était passé comme Godric l'avait envisagé, l'enchantement avait donc réussi. Dumbeldore était très fière de Harry mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'une élève qui n'avait pu trouver le sommeil avait était intrigué par cette lumière or puis bleu qui sent que l'on puisse dire pourquoi semblait dégageait une force considérable. Cette élève était Hermionne et dès le lendemain elle alla en parler à sa directrice de maison.

-moi, professeur Mac Gonagald .

-Oui Mademoiselle Granger, que c'est qu' il y a ?

-Eh bien ,hier vers 2 heures du matin j'ai vu des choses bizarre ce passait dans le parcs ,une lumière couleur or provenant du château a entouré le parc puis est devenu bleu avant de disparaitre mais je peux vous dire que la force qui se dégageait de cette lumière est immense.

-Je dois avouer Mademoiselle Granger que je ne sais rien de ce dont vous me parlez ,je n'ai jamais entendu d'un telle procédé magique ,mais je vais me renseigner allez en cours maintenant.

Hermionne tenta bien d'en parler à Ronne, mais celui-ci disait qu'elle avait dû rêver. Elle préféra abandonner toute discussion sur le sujet avec Ronne mais se promit d'en parler a Harry d'est son retour. Harry lui continuait la mise en place des enchantements ,le suivant était un sortilège antitransplanage et port-aux-loin qui pour une aussi grande surface a couvrir demander une grande concentration. Le 3 ème consistait à créer une sorte de bull afin de pouvoir pratiquer n'importe quelle magie sans être repérer par le ministère et le dernier était une protection qui rendait aux yeux des moldus le château et ses environs invisible. Celon Godric la défense de Poudlars était presque au plus haut point qu'elle n'est jamais connu. C'est après cette semaine difficile qu'Harry retrouva les habituels cours, notamment les accrochages avec Ombrage qui devenait de plus en plus explosif. Cette dernière était plus occupé a retiré des points a Harry qu'à faire cous ce qui fait que les niveaux des élèves n'avait pas progressait. Neville vint a jour se plaindre a Harry de son manque de progression, c'est à ce moment-là que Harry proposa a Neville de l'entrainait ce que Neville accepta avec joie. C'est comme cela que tous les soirs dans la salle crée par Dumbeldore que Harry enseignait a Neville comment se battre en duel, à défier les créatures maléfiques, et toutes les sortes de magie possibles. Bien que Neville ne soit pas aussi puissant et intelligent que Harry il progressait bien et ses résultats scolaire en attestait il était passé de la dernière place de la classe a la 3 ème .Harry n'hésitait pas à lui enseigné des formes de magie beaucoup plus complexe que celle a Poudlars ils avaient par exemple étudié l'occlumencie et Harry tentait même d'apprendre à Neville la légimlancie mais pour le moment sans succès pour le moment. Mais le problème du moment était Hermione qui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de la nuit ou Harry avait mis en place les protections. Et malheureusement Harry n'avait jamais bien su mentir et Hermione avait remarqué son changement d'habitude lorsqu'elle en avait parlé. De plus le manque d'intérêt d'Harry pour le sujet ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Et puis la distance nouvelle entre eux ne lui convenait pas et elle s'interrogé de plus en plus sur les raisons de ce comportement de la part d'Harry la faisait s'interrogé de plus en plus. Cette suite de l'année permettra à Harry de se rapprocher avec les jumeaux Weasley, leur inventivité plaisait a Harry et eux s'entendait de la même façon avec Harry qui leur donnait des idées et les aidés dans la mise en place des sorts ou potion de leur produit. Mais l'année fut de nouveaux chamboulé lorsque alors que Harry qui avait convoqué une réunion entre les préfets des maisons pour pallier un problème de comportement des 1 ère années une autre bague de Harry s'illumina . Comme celle de Gryffondor elle fonctionnait comme une boussole c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva devant une peinture d'aigle. Harry entra dans la chambre qui comme celle de Godric était très raffiné mais la salle était très lumineuse, les tons était d'un bleu assez clair. Le bureau était par contre beaucoup plus grand que celui de Godric , la bibliothèque était situé un étage plus haut que le bureau ,les rayonnages était très long ,il semblait ne pas avoir de fin . Comme dans la chambre de Gryffondor , un portrait qui représentait Rowena Serdaigle comme pour Godric il s'activa des que Harry eut posé les yeux sur elle .

-Ah Harry tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. Tu sais Harry je l'ai bien connu. Elle était d'une intelligence et d'une bonté exceptionnelle et de plus contrairement à moi elle était très courageuse. J'espère que tu lui ressembles et je peux et dire que je te fournirai toutes les armes que pourrai te fournir pour que tu la venges de son meurtrier.

-moi, mais ma mère était une moldu comment pourrait-elle être votre descendante ?

-Eh bien il y a toute une série de cracmoll dans ma lignée, et le don c'est réveillé chez ta mère. Je sais Harry que tu es le dernier descendant des 4 fondateurs.

-Comment je suis l'héritier des 4 fondateurs ?

-Oui Harry, mon premier enfant a été conçu avec Salazar et le sang de Poursoufle a fini par rejoindre la lignée des Potter, c'est pourquoi je pense Harry que tu vas devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, je sais par exemple que comme moi, Salazar a conçu une salle secrète pour ses héritiers. Bon je voudrais que tu commences des maintenant la lecture de mes livres. Ils sont très nombreux mais tu dois comprendre que ma seul passion été d'apprendre d'avantage c'est pourquoi mes connaissances sont à ce point importante je n'ai jamais été aussi puissante que Salazar ou Godric mais j'ai compensé ce manque par les connaissances. Mais d'après ce que j'ai déjà entendu dire tu n'as guère besoin de plus de puissance.

-C'est vrai que sans me vanté, je suis d'une puissance magique absolument exceptionnelle. J'ai hâte de découvrir vos inventions et vos connaissances.

-Alors commence tout de suite.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il entama tout de suite les ouvrages de celle qui était considéré comme la femme a l'intelligence la plus développé que le monde magique est connu. C'est ainsi que pendant environ 5 heures de temps Harry dévora l'un des livres de Rowena qui traitait d'enchantement d'objet de n'importe quelle nature c'était vraiment intéressant car aucun des ouvrages de Godric ne traité de cette sorte de magie. Il décida ensuite d'arrêter pour aller se reposer en effet le lendemain avait lieu les examens de milieu d'année bien que Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter vu que ces connaissances magique était supérieur à Dumbeldore lui-même mais il devait faire attention à ne pas trop dévoiler son savoir ou sa puissance pour que l'on ne lui pose pas trop de question. Le lendemain Harry n'eut pas trop de problème les questions étaient d'une facilité déconcertante, mais à voir la tête d'Hermione ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde. Harry quitta la salle le premier et alla tous de suite rejoindre la salle de Serdaigle ou il continuait sa lecture. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 1 mois qu'Harry avait fini la lecture des ouvrages personnelle écrit par Rowena mais il pensait que lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque lui prendrait toute une vie. C'est pourquoi sur les conseils de Rowena ,il partit a la recherche de la chambre de Salazar, il ne savait pas trop ou chercher ,mais alors qu'il passait dans le couloir ou été situé les toilettes de Mimi Giniarde ,il eut un éclair d'illumination , pourquoi après tous Salazar Serpentard n'aurait pas caché son savoir dans la chambre des secrets ou seul un fourchelang pouvait entrer. C'est ainsi que Harry décida d'aller explorer la chambre une nouvelle fois ce n'est pas sans une certaine appréhension que Harry rouvrit le passage, une fois à l'intérieur il retrouva le corps du basilique en décomposition, il décida de faire le ménage pour redonner à sa splendeur à la salle. Une fois cette tâche accompli il chercha une porte qui pourrait cacher un bureau qui abriterait tous son savoir, il la trouva elle était situé en haut de la statue représentant Serpentard, Harry l'ouvrit en parlant fourchelang . Le bureau n'était pas à l'image de la salle il était beaucoup plus chaleureux. Les bibliothèques comportaient des livres écrits en fourchelang et d'autres plus normale. Le portait de Salazar siffla en fourchelang

-Harry, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ta venue.

-Bonjour M Serpentard .

-Harry avant que tu continues, je voudrais te dire que toutes les rumeurs sur moi en tant que mage noirs en puissance sont fausses. Par contre je pense est c'est vrai que le sang est très important dans l'usage de magie. Au bien sur tu ne peux t'en rendre compte aujourd'hui car la magie utilisé est très différentes de celle que j'utilisais moi-même, et cette magie faisait appel au sang. Tu t'en rendras conte je pense lorsque tu t'entraineras a la réalisation de mes sorts. Mais je te préviens, les sorts que tu vas apprendre ne doivent être utilisés que dans des circonstances exceptionnelle. Je te laisse les apprendre mais contrairement à ceux de Godric et Rowena , tu vas devoir t'entrainé et pour cela tu as ma chambre a ta disposition. Bon je te laisse travailler, j'espère qu'un jour tu parviendras à tuer Tom qui est en réalité pas mon héritier mais le descendant de mon frère qui possédait lui aussi la capacité de fourchelang. Allez vas y va travailler.

-Bien M Serpentard .

C'est comme cela qu'Harry se lança dans l'apprentissage de sort en fourchelang et il devait avouer que lorsqu'il les mettait en pratique, il se sentait en osmose avec sa magie, qui semblait enfin pouvoir s'exprimer. Les sorts étaient vraiment terrifiants, de par leur effet mais aussi par le fait que certains ne pouvait être stoppé que par celui qui les avaient lancé. Salazar disait que la progression de Harry était fulgurante et il est vrai que Harry se donnait à fond, les sorts étaient si puissant qu'avec cela il pensait pouvoir vaincre Voldemort d'une étonnante facilité. Enfin, Harry venait de recevoir le pouvoir de Salazar et il est vrai que Harry contrairement à lorsqu'il avait pris le pouvoir de Rowena se sentait plus fort encore. Cette nouvelle puissance magique agissait sur le comportement et le physique de Harry ainsi, celui-ci était plus calme plus posé et il était rare qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même. Au niveau physique ses traits c'était souligné il avait pris le meilleur des 3 sorciers qui lui avaient transmis leur pouvoir ainsi Harry avait des yeux qui était devenu encore plus vert que ceux de sa mère du a Rowena , son visage avait gagné en noblesse grâce à Salazar et son corps était devenu beaucoup plus musclé grâce à Godric. Tous ses changements ne pouvait laissaient les écolières qui même jusqu'au 7 ème année étaient prête a tous pour s'attirer leur faveur c'était presque laçant pour Harry qui devait veiller a prendre des itinéraires peu fréquenté pour ne pas etre suivi par une horde de fille.

Entre l'école et le ministère, les relations devenaient de plus en plus tendues. Il faut dire que malgré le nombre important de disparition le ministère continuait de nier tous retour de Voldemort . Pire il accusait Dumbeldore de vouloir prendre la place de ministre et de se servir de Poudlars comme moyen de créer une armée de sorcier qui aurait pour tâche de l'aider à renverser le ministère. Ainsi, les enseignants avaient été priés de revoir leur façon de donner leurs cours pour transmettre des connaissances plus adaptée aux élèves. En fait on veyait à ne pas apprendre aux élèves a se battre. C'est pourquoi Harry proposa a quelques élèves dont il pensait pour avoir confiance de leur donner quelques cours cela représentait environ une 15 d'élèves. Très vite ce cours devenu leurs favoris les méthodes d'enseignement de Harry plaisait et la qualité des cours motivait les élèves qui avait été choisi. Harry avait appris à tout le monde comment produire un patronus , de plus il voyait des sorts et bouclier qui pourrait leur être très utiles en duel. Hermione qui faisait bien sur partit des élèves choisi se montrait d'un calme étonnant et pour Ronne , son sens tactique se montrait être un grand avantage. Les relations entre les trois amies s'étaient nettement améliorées mais le trio s'était transformé en quadrio en effet Harry avait insisté pour que Neville l'accompagne plus souvent. Mais Harry se sentait de plus en plus contrôlée par le ministère, en effet, il sentait que Ombrage tentait de plus en plus de le priver de tous bonheurs a Poudlars il était obligé de restreindre ces communications avec Dumbeldore et il restait sans nouvelle de Siruis vu que le réseau de cheminée était bloqué et le courrier contrôlé. Il se sentait isolé et l'AD était le seul endroit où il pouvait exprimer ces idées et avait l'impression de faire des choses utiles. En effet, tout le groupe progressait très bien, Harry avait eu l'idée de faire un tournoi de duel ce qui faisait qu'il était tous beaucoup plus motivé et attentif. Le tournoi avait été organisé en différent poule Harry lui-même participait, les poules avait été tiré aux sorts mais été assez équilibré ainsi Harry, Hermione, Ronne et Neville ce trouvait chacun dans chacune des poules. C'est pourquoi Harry avait enseigné différents bouclier et sorts offensif, de plus Harry avait proposé à chacun de venir le voir à la fin de l'heure s'il voulait lui montrer des sorts particuliers pour pouvoir conservé un effet de surprise pendant leur combat. De plus Harry avait laissé des livres très utiles ou de nombreux sort étaient enseignés.

Le premier duel opposé Fred Weasley a Ernie MacMillan mais malheureusement pour Ernie les heures passés par les jumeaux en compagnie de Harry leur avait permis d'apprendre de nombreuses choses dont certaines pouvait être utiles en duel. C'est ainsi qu'il avait eu l'idée de faire une diversion avec un patronus qui avait terrifié Ernie ce qui avait laissé le temps a Fred de lancer un stupéfix .Le suivant duel opposait Seamus a Cho qui contrairement aux apparences se débrouillait très bien mais Seamus a force de lancer sortilège sur sortilège finit par l'avoir. L'avant dernier duel de la soirée opposé Ronne a Lavande Brown qui ne tenna même pas 1 minutes face à un Ronne qui faisait preuve d'une habilité étonnante. C'est comme cela que la soirée se termina mais au moment de partir Harry fut retenu par Hermione.

-Harry, j'aimerai que tu m'explique comment tes connaissances peuvent s'être autant développées en seulement 1 mois.

-En faite c'est grâce à Alberforth et Siruis , ce sont de très bon profs .

-Harry, je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que progresser a ce point en si peu de temps est impossible. Et comment vas-tu m'expliquer que tu es changé de baguette alors que Grégorovitch a disparu.

-Hermione je t'en prie ne cherche pas a en avoir plus cela ne pourrait que me mettre et te mettre en danger.

-Harry tu sais bien que tu peux avoir toute confiance en moi. Quoiqu'il se passe je serais toujours derrière toi. Dis mois ce qu'il se passe Harry STP.

-Bon d'accord Hermione, je vais tout te dire, mais avant tu dois me promettre que tu ne révéleras a personne ce que je vais te raconter.

-Je te le jure Harry.

-Bien Hermione, pour faire simple il s'avère que je suis l'héritier des 4 fondateurs.

-L'héritier des fondateurs mais c'est impossibles, leur lignée s'est éteinte depuis trop longtemps.

-Non Hermione, leur lignée ne porte plus leur non mais celui des Potter. La dernière des Gryffondors s'est marié à un Potter, puis la lignée des Poursoufles s'est mariée à un Potter. Enfin, j'ai appris que ma mère était en fait l'héritière de l'union entre Serdaigle et Serpentard dont le don magique s'est réveillé en même temps que ma mère. Je suis donc bien le descendant des 4 fondateurs.

-Mais Harry c'est incroyable.

-Attend Hermione tu ne sais encore rien j'ai déjà rencontré 3 de ses personnes

-Quoi, tu as rencontrés les fondateurs.

-Oui Hermionne ,ils sont même très sympathiques . J'ai même eu accès a toute leur connaissances et leur pouvoir.

-Mais alors ?

-Oui Hermione celons eux je suis le plus puissant sorcier que la terre est connu.

-Donc ton combat contre Voldemort est presque gagnée.

-Oui, mais a conditions que mes connaissances et mon pouvoir ne soit pas dévoilés avant le combat final, c'est pour cela que je reste ici en tant qu'élèves mais j'ai déjà plein de projet pour l'avenir.

-Harry, puis-je te demander de me montrer la chambre de Gryffondors ?

-Bien sur Hermione je peux t'y emmener tous de suite .

Harry emmena alors Hermione visitait la chambre de Godryc , celle-ci fut réellement enthousiasmé par la beauté des lieux ,et le bureau avec la bibliothèque luit fit un moment vacillé. Comme a son habitude elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller prendre un livre pour le lire, ce qui ne géna pas Harry qui devait parler avec Godric . Godric posait beaucoup de questions a Harry sur Hermione dont certaines était pleine de sous-entendu mais Harry s'avait maintenant ne pas faire attention à ce genre de provocations. Une fois sa conversation terminée Harry inspecta un peu plus en détail la chambre qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Derrière la cheminée Harry remarqua une sorte de levier ,il l'actionna la cheminée pivota alors pour dégager un passage qui semblait plonger vers les profondeurs de Poudlars , Harry proposa a Hermione de l'accompagner ,le couloir semblait ne pas avoir de fin cela faisait déjà plus de 20 minutes qu'Harry et Hermione marchait . Le couloir tourna alors pour s'arréter devant une porte qu'y s'ouvrit toute seul . Ce qui était derrière laissa Harry sans voix il venait d'accéder au coffre personnelles de Godric Gryffondor ,il y avait des montagnes et des montagnes d'or on avait l'impression qu'il y en avait des quantités illimité ,de plus de magnifiques bijoux était présent . Harry décida tous de suite d'en offrir un a Hermione, c'est comme cela que Hermione se retrouva avec un collier composait de 4 gros diamants accrocher à son couts. Elle protesta mais devant la détermination de Harry dut faiblir. Ce qui attirait le plus Harry était une bague avec un gros G gravé dessus, Harry l'a mis il vit alors défiler devant ses yeux plusieurs propriétés ou plutôt châteaux, il comprit alors que cette bague fonctionnait comme celle des Potter, elle lui permettait d'accéder à ces propriétés qui avait dû appartenir à Godric.

Lorsque Harry quitta le coffre et revint dans la chambre accompagné d'Hermione Godryc lui donna plus d'explication sur la bague, c'était en fait un véritable trésor car elle lui permettrait de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlars chose qui était normalement impossible pour tous être humain. Il quitta la chambre en compagnie d'Hermione qui semblait toujours sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Au moment de se séparer Hermione remercia Harry de lui avoir révélé un tel secret elle lui promit de garder secrets tous ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Le lendemain, la peur régnait parmi les élèves en effet la gazette du matin avait apporté la nouvelle de la fuite de 15 prisonnier d'Azkaban qui était tous emprisonner dans des quartiers de haute sécurité. En fait il s'agissait d'ancien mangemort en puissance, le ministère accordé ces disparitions a Siruis Black qui était à ce jours le seul à avoir réussi à échapper. Le ministre avait même déclarée que les recherches allé s'intensifier. Harry était à la fois inquiet pour ces criminels qui pouvait se balader en liberté et par les nouvelles recherches qui allait être faite pour retrouver Siruis . C'est dans ce climat tendu que s'était déroulé la suite des duels de l'AD ou Harry avait gagné le duel en moins de 10 secondes et Neville ne s'était pas attardé non plus. Ensuite vint le duel entre Hermione et George Weasley , Harry pensait que le duel pourrait être intéressant il y avait d'une part de très forte connaissances et de l'autre un habilité et une imagination débordante.

Le duel paraissait équilibrer jusqu'à que Hermione face sortir de sa baguette, plusieurs oiseaux qui sautèrent sur Georges, celui-ci ne put les éviter et se retrouva avec plusieurs petit trou sur sa peaux que Harry fit disparaitre d'un mouvement de baguette. La soirée s'arrêta la mais alors qu'il rejoignait le dortoir des Gryffondor il fut interpeller par le professeur MacGonagall .

-Harry, j'aimerais vous voir un instant.

-D'accord professeur.

-Voilà Harry, vous savez peut être avec tes fonctions de préfet en chef que durant la semaine nous allons vous présenter plusieurs carrières différentes possibles dans le monde magique.

-Je n'étais pas au courant professeur.

-En faite Harry, je me doute que vous n'êtes intéressé par aucune carrières, vos capacités magiques et la fortune des Potter vous permettent de ne pas travailler. Mais Harry et je pense que vous le comprendrez, aucun des professeurs de Poudlars n'a jamais divulguer d'information sur vos compétences magique et il vaut mieux pour vous que le ministère n'en sache rien. Pour ne pas paraitre suspect, je vous conseille de dire que vous comptez vous lancez dans une carrière sportive avec votre talent au Quidditch c'est de toute façon envisageable.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir mis au courant professeur, je suivrais vos conseils. Pourriez-vous dire au professeur Dumbeldore qu'il faut que je lui parle très rapidement ?

-Je le ferais M Potter bonne soirée.

Le lendemain comme Macgonagall le lui avait dit, les cours étaient réservés à l'orientation chez les sorciers. C'est pourquoi Harry ne se rendit pas dans tous les cours il avait en effet décidé d'utiliser la bague de Godric pour rendre une petite visite au directeur.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Harry comment est tu venus ici ?

-Cela professeur je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez professeur, les attaques à répétition de la gazette, la diminution de vos pouvoirs en tant que directeur.

-Harry, tu sais avec l'âge on acquière une solide expérience et de toute façon ce n'est pas la 1 ère fois dans ma vie que je dois faire face à des critiques Harry alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

-Je sais que vous êtes résistant, mais je voulais m'assurer que cela allait et je voulais avoir des nouvelles de Voldemort .

-Je dois dire que malheureusement je ne vais pas d'apprendre grand-chose, cela semble curieux mais il semble qu'il soit inactif comme si il réfléchissait ou préparerait quelque chose. Je pensais qu'une fois de retour il chercherait à te tuer tous de suite mais il semble vouloir prendre son temps.

-Il veut sans doute ne pas éveiller les soupçons du ministère.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais je reste inquiet, je pense qu'il prépare quelque chose.

-Ne vous en fait pas Poudlars est imprenable, je peux vous l'assurer il ne pourra briser la barrière de protection Godric me l'a affirmé. Je dois vous laisser bonne soirée professeur.

-Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain marquait le début de la dernière semaine avant les vacances de noël. Cette semaine se déroula bien pour Harry qui avait donnée des cours de DFCM à ses amis tous les soirs, ils étaient maintenant bien en au-dessus du niveau normale d'un 5 ème année mais Harry voulait qu'il soit tous capable d'affronter un mangemort en duel et d'en sortir vivant. Cette année contrairement aux autre Harry rentrait pour les vacances, Siruis l'attendait avec impatience arrivé à Londres il fut accueilli a Londres par Rémus et Foleil qui devait l'escorter jusqu'à Square Grimault.

-Potter comment ça va ? Aboya Maugrey

-Cela va bien professeur et vous, que faites-vous en ce moment ?

-Moi et Lupin nous travaillions pour l'ordre, nous enquêtons sur les agissements de Voldemort et des principaux mangemorts .

-Eh avez-vous découvert des choses intéressantes ?

-Malheureusement non Harry , et c'est cela qui nous inquiète , je pense qu'il prépare une attaque de grande envergure répondit Lupin .

12


End file.
